


i can see it in your eyes

by grandstander



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, a lil angsty sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandstander/pseuds/grandstander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamihlapinatapei: the look between two people in which each loves the other but is too afraid to make the first move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can see it in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to sun by two door cinema club  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNj8UUVzl7c

Hesitance. 

The, ‘I wish’, ‘If only’, and the ‘I shouldn’t' of the human heart.   
The deeply shot to the summer bloom of young love.   
It kills. 

They come with a beat of the heart, in the moment and in the air, an ache that rises in the rib cage when your chest swells with breath of the feeling of love that’s drowning. As if drowning at sea, it’ what it feels like— Sun feels like that, when he stares into Neptune’s eyes. They’re so vibrant and clear, like surface of the ocean with ripples of sun light shining on the surface when the light hits his eyes. They’re gorgeous, he wants to drown in them, stare into them endlessly and he can see ten million waves and images of the night sky pass in his memory when he looks into Neptune’s eyes. 

Sun can see it in his eyes, the way his heart pulses and there’s that rise of sky lights in his eyes— he looks hopeful, loving, happy and hundreds of other little specs of affection dotting his eyes like stars over a midnight sky. It makes his chest feel like it’s caving in under an ocean, because he can see it, and he can feel it. 

Neptune can see it too, plain as day, gray pools shimmering like hazy morning fog with dew drops laying beneath the soft blanket. It’s like the soft colors of a muted wave against the shore, or the sky at dusk— and oh what a contrast it is, a contrast to his name and his soul. A blistering world that which Neptune orbits and follows with solid steps that turn to a crazy chase as he runs, runs into such a wild spirited young love head first. 

Neptune did not fall in love with Sun Wukong, he was overcome with it, he ran to it, arms open and he threw himself into it madly. He threw himself into the fire, into the sun— into Sun. He, the boy of the sea, lapped and rose to touch the heavens in all that he is, and Sun can see him do so. In their horizon they meet, in the spray of the sea into the clouds that lay under Sun, they meet and the gray and blue see each other in the fullest. 

They’re in love with one another, it’s there. 

It’s beneath the surface of the sea, and it’s painted almost painfully in Neptune— he’s loved Sun for a long time, ages and ages now, the sea has always faced the sky, and it has always followed the moon in waiting for its love of the Sun. Sun knows, he’s known for a long time, and it makes him ache and his chest feel like it might burst in a solar flare, it makes him want to say ‘I’m sorry’, it makes him want to take Neptune’s hand and jump into the ocean together so that they are lost in only the water and each other. 

He wants to drown himself at sea, to drown himself in Neptune, and Neptune’s eyes makes him feel like he’s drowning. 

Sun wants to go limp, wants to curve down and break and wants to drop into the sea— the sun and sky ache for on another in human and in personification. It’s an old tale, one as old as they are in spirit and still as young and in love as they are. 

Neptune looks as if he’s about to say ‘I’m in love with you’, and Sun wants to say it, too, but his mouth slackens and it turns into a smile— something sad behind it. Sun returns it, a shrug of his shoulders and perhaps the light in his eyes fades and Neptune’s heart sinks a little further.

They look away, and Sun feels like saying sorry, and they both feel regret.


End file.
